Life after the Betrayal
by piper-tolkien
Summary: After learning the hard way, that Edward should have never trusted Isabella Swan, Alice has a vision on the plane ride back to Forks, Washington about a boy living in Scotland who just happens to be Edward's true mate.
1. Chapter 1: Bella's Choice part 1

A HARRY POTTER/TWILIGHT CROSSOVER

The Betrayal

Summary: Edward Cullen is betrayed by his girlfriend, Bella Swan, in the worst way imaginable that even Alice didn't see it coming; who is obsessed with becoming a vampire and it is obvious to Aro, so when Aro offers her a place within the Volturi Guard, Bella takes him up on his offer. Edward is shocked and heartbroken, as well as the rest of the family, and they decide together to move to England when Alice has a vision about a boy that is Edward's true mate.

SETTING: During the end and after New Moon

WARNINGS: This chapter will have Spoilers from the book New Moon, Chapter 21: The Verdict, although it will not include the whole chapter. SO if you have NOT read New Moon then I suggest you read it before reading this. I will add other warnings as time goes on.

A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I couldn't help it. LOL! This chapter will be in two parts. The first two chapters of this story will be in third person's POV. As always, enjoy and please review! :D

Chapter 1: Bella's Choice

Part 1

"Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted him. "You seem to be in a better mood."

"Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice. Bella glanced at Edward's hard face, and wondered how his mood could have been darker.

Alec chuckled and watched as Bella clung to Edward's side. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he asked, skeptically. "Aro will be pleased to see you again."

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane suggested.

Edward nodded once.

Alec and Jane, holding hands, led the way down yet another wide, ornate hall. They ignored the doors at the end of the hall-doors that were entirely sheathed in gold—and stopped halfway down the hall they slid a piece of paneling to the side to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked. Alec held it open for Jane.

Bella wanted to groan when Edward pulled her through to the other side of the door. It was the same ancient stone as the square, the alley, and the sewers. And it was dark and cold again.

The stone antechamber was not large. It opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous, room; perfectly round like a huge castle turret… which was probably exactly what it was.

The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in a seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices made a slight hum in the air. As Bella watched, a pair of pale women in summer dresses paused in a patch of light, and, like prisms, their skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls.

Their exquisite faces all turned towards our party as we entered the room. Most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts-things that wouldn't stick out at all on the streets below. But the man who spoke first wore one of the long robes. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the floor. For a moment Bella thought that his long, jet black hair was the hood of his cloak.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. His voice was just a soft sighing.

He drifted forward; the movement flowed with such surreal grace that Bella gawked, her mouth hanging open. Even Alice, whose every motion looked like dancing, could not compare.

Bella was more astonished as he floated closer and she could see his face. It was not like the unnaturally attractive faces that surrounded him. She could not decide if his face was beautiful or not. She supposed that his features were perfect. But he was different than the vampires beside him as they were from her. His face was translucently white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate—it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. Bella felt a strange, curious urge to touch his cheek to see if it was softer than Edward's or Alice's, or if it was powdery, like chalk. His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, milky; Bella wondered if his vision was affected by the haze.

He glided to Jane, and took her face into his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step.

"Yes, Master." Jane smiled; the expression made her look like an angelic child. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane," He smiled, too. "You are such a comfort to me." He turned his misty eyes toward us and his smile brightened—became ecstatic. "And Alice and Bella, too!" he rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together. "This _is_ a happy surprise! Wonderful!"

Bella bit back a smile, giggling inside at his enthusiasm, as he called their names informally; as if they were old friends here for an unexpected visit.

He turned to our hulking escort. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss it.

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded and headed back the way they came in.

"You see, Edward?" The strange vampire turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," he agreed tightening his arm around Bella's waist.

'Oh gosh, this is Aro,' Bella thought, 'He looks so much older than in his painting.'

"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" He turned his gaze to Alice with curious, misty eyes. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible." She flashed a dazzling smile. She looked perfectly at ease, except that her hands were balled into tiny fists. "As you can see today, I cause more problems as often as I cure them."

"You're too modest," Aro chided. "I've seen some of your amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!" Aro smiled at her then gasped as if he had forgotten something, "I'm sorry; we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro said in a cryptic voice as he shook his head, and his tone was envious.

"And exponentially more powerful," Edward added dryly. He looked at Alice swiftly to explain. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know that I can only hear what's passing through your heard in that moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."

"But able to hear from a distance…" Aro sighed. "That would be so_ convenient_."

Aro looked over our shoulders. Felix was back, and behind him floated two more black-robed men. Both looked very much like Aro, one even had the same flowing black hair. The other had a shock of snow-white hair—the same shade as his face—that brushed against his shoulders. Their faces had identical paper-thin skin.

'Good lord! The trio from Carlisle's painting was complete, unchanged by the last three hundred years since it was painted!' Bella thought.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is with her! Isn't that wonderful?"

Neither of the two looked as if _wonderful_ would be their first choice of words. The dark-haired man seemed utterly bored, like he had seen too many millennia of Aro's enthusiasm.

Bella had to bite back another grin, as she saw that their lack of interest did not curb Aro's enjoyment.

"Let us have the story," Aro almost sang in his feathery voice. The white-haired ancient vampire drifted away, gliding toward one of the wooden thrones. The other paused beside Aro, and he reached his hand out, at first I thought to take Aro's hand. But he just touched Aro's palm briefly and then dropped his hand to his side. Aro raised one black brow.

Edward snorted very quietly, and Alice and Bella looked at him, curious.

"Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That's quite interesting."

Bella realized, a second too late, that Marcus was letting Aro know his thoughts.

Aro was shaking his head. "Amazing," he said. "Absolutely amazing,"

Alice's expression was frustrated. Edward turned to her and explained again in a swift, low voice. "Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours."

Aro smiled. "So convenient," he repeated to himself. Then he spoke to us. "It takes quite a lot to surprise Marcus, I can assure you."

Bella looked at Marcus's dead face, and she believed that.

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now." Aro mused, staring at Edward's arm around Bella. "Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty."

Edward tensed.

"Don't be disturbed," Aro reassured him. "I mean her no harm. But I am _so_ curious, about one thing in particular." He eyed Bella with bright interest. "May I?" he asked eagerly, lifting one hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella's Choice part 2

Chapter 2: Bella's Choice

Part 2

A/N: This is the second part to the chapter of Bella's Choice. As always enjoy and please review!

"Ask _her_," Edward suggested in a flat voice.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella," he addressed her directly now. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent—so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try—to see if you are an exception for _me_, as well?"

Bella's eyes flashed up to Edward's in terror. Despite Aro's overt politeness, she didn't believe she had a choice. She was horrified at the thought of allowing him to touch her and seeing her every thought, and yet also perversely intrigued by the off chance of thwarting Aro's gift as well.

Edward nodded his in encouragement—whether because he was sure Aro wouldn't hurt her, or because there was no choice, she couldn't tell. Turning back to Aro, she raised her hand slowly in front of her.

He glided closer, and Bella believed that he meant his expression to be reassuring. Bella offered a small smile. Aro reached out, as if to shakeher hand, and pressed his insubstantial-looking skin against hers. Bella's smile turned into a grimace that she quickly hid. His hand was hard, but felt brittle—shale rather than granite—and even colder than she expected.

His filmy eyes smiled down on hers, and it was impossible to look away. They were mesmerizing in an odd, creepy way. Aro's face altered as she watched. The confidence wavered and became first doubt, then incredulity before he calmed it into a friendly mask.

"So very interesting," he said as he released her hand and drifted back.

With a sigh, his eyes flickered to Edward, and though his face was composed, I thought he seemed a little smug. Bella couldn't blame him, for she was feeling a bit smug as well.

Aro continued to drift with a thoughtful expression. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes flickering between the three of us. Then abruptly, he shook his head. "A first," he said to himself. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents…Jane dear?"

"No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand. He shook her off.

Little Jane smiled happily up at Aro. "Yes, Master?"

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to _you_."

By that time she could barely hear Aro over Edward's furious growls. He let go of Bella, moving to hide her from their view.

Jane turned toward us with a beautiful smile.

"Don't!" Alice cried as Edward launched himself at the little girl.

Before Bella could react, before anyone could jump between them, before Aro's bodyguards could tense, Edward was on the ground.

No one had touched him, but he was on the stone floor writhing in obvious agony, Bella stared in horror.

Jane was smiling only at him now, and it all clicked together. What Alice had said about _formidable gifts_, why everyone treated Jane with such deference, and why Edward had thrown himself in Jane's path before she could do that to her.

"Stop!" Bella shrieked, her voice echoing in the silence, jumping forward to put herself between them. But Alice threw her arms around Bella in an unbreakable grasp and ignored her struggles. No sound escaped Edward's lips as he cringed against the stones.

"Jane," Aro called to her in a tranquil voice. Jane looked up quickly, still smiling with pleasure, her eyes questioning. As soon as Jane looked away, Edward went still.

Aro inclined his head in Bella's direction.

Jane turned her smile in Bella's direction.

Bella didn't even meet her gaze. She watched Edward from the prison of Alice's arms, still struggling pointlessly.

"He's fine," Alice whispered in a tight voice. As she spoke, he sat up, and then sprang lightly to his feet. His eyes met Bella's, and they were horror-struck. At first she thought the horror was for what he had just suffered. But then he looked quickly to Jane, and back to Bella—and his face relaxed into relief.

Bella looked at Jane too, and she was no longer smiling. She glared at Bella, her jaw clinched with the intensity of her focus. Bella shrank back, waiting for the pain.

Nothing happened.

Edward was by Bella's side again. He touched Alice's arm, and she surrendered Bella to him.

Aro started to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha," he chuckled. "This is wonderful!"

Jane hissed in frustration, leaning forward like she was preparing to spring.

"Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said in a comforting tone, placing a powder-light hand on her shoulder. "She confounds us all."

Jane's upper lip curled back over her teeth as she continued to glare at Bella.

"Ha, ha, ha," Aro chortled again. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once—just out of curiosity." He shook his head in admiration.

Edward glared, disgusted. On the outside Bella was horrified but on the inside she giggled thinking it would have made quite a funny sight to see.

"So, what to do with you now?" Aro sighed.

Edward and Alice stiffened. This was the part that they had been waiting for. Bella stiffened too, willing to put up a fight if the situation called for it. Either that or she was willing to give herself up. Since Edward was so eager to keep her human, then she was more than willing to let one of the Volturi turn her.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you have changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little ensemble."

Edward hesitated. From the corner of Bella's eye, she saw both Felix and Jane grimace. Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it. "I'd…rather…not."

"Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you," Alice answered.

"And you, Bella?" Aro asked, raising his eyebrows.

Edward hissed low in her ears. She stared at Aro in shock, and then smiled slowly.

It was the white-haired vampire, Caius, who broke the silence. "What!?" he demanded of Aro; his voice, though no more than a whisper, was flat.

"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately. "I haven't seen a more prospective talent since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

Caius looked away with a caustic expression. Jane's eyes sparked with indignation at the comparison.

Edward fumed beside her. She could hear the rumble in his chest, building toward a growl.

'Let Edward growl all he wants, because he doesn't control my life!' Bella thought with determination.

Slowly she unwrapped herself from Edward and took three steps towards Aro before Edward even knew what was happening. "I would gladly accept your offer to join you Aro." Bella said with a wide smile.

"Bella?" Alice gasped in shock, as she put a hand to her mouth.

Edward for once was shocked into silence. Gaping at Bella, like a fish out of water.

Aro jumped up and down on the balls of his feet, clapping and outright giggling. Bella smirked and giggled along with Aro. "This is wonderful, such a wonderful turn of events!" Aro said with delight. "May I ask, Bella, why the sudden change of heart?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Bella snorted, "Ha! There was no sudden change of heart. You see, Aro, you saw every thought, every memory of Edward's mind, _but_ you couldn't see mine. And for that I was grateful for the most part if I had to go back with Edward." Bella smiled a sly smile. "Aro, I was never in love with Edward, just in love with the idea of becoming a vampire. But since he refuses to change me, what better way to become a vampire, than to join the Volturi?"

Aro seemed shocked. "You were never in love with Edward?"

Bella smirked, taking Aro's shock as a compliment. "No, Aro, I needed everyone to believe that I was in love with Edward, because I was counting on at least one of the Cullen's to make me a vampire. Considering, that Edward refused to change me himself, I must be one hell of an actress, since I had everyone fooled!"

"That you are, my dear Bella!" Aro exclaimed in agreement.

Alice stepped forward, shaking her head looking like she was going to cry. "Bella, how could you do this, how could you do this to Edward!?" Her voice shook, whether it was from anger or it was because she wanted to cry, Bella didn't know and she didn't care.

Bella scoffed, and looked back at Alice with an evil sneer. "And what do you care Alice? You all left and without saying goodbye!" Bella stomped over to Alice and continued, "Then, _you_, Alice, were the only one to come back, and that was because you thought I was _dead_! Yeah, Alice, that's because you didn't give a damn about me, JUST LIKE I DON'T GIVE A FLYING RATS ASS ABOUT YOU!" Bella screeched out, turning on her heel and walking back towards Aro.

Edward, who was standing frozen in his place, watching all this go down, had finally had enough. Lunging for Bella, wanting to kill the bitch, but Demetri slammed him down to the floor while Felix held him there. Edward, who had not hunted in months and now it, was costing him his strength.

Aro narrowed his eyes at the fallen vampire, "Edward, such violence will not be tolerated." He hissed.

Edward growled loudly, "I should have killed you while I had the chance, Isabella!"

Bella laughed, kneeling down to see Edwards face, "You had your chance, Edward, and you didn't. Now, you will never have the chance."

Turning his head to look at Bella, he snarled, "I will kill you, Isabella Swan, if it is the last thing I do!"

Shaking his head in disapproval, Aro waved his hand to Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec, "Demetri, Felix, take Edward, if you will, and get them out of my sight." Aro turned to Jane and Alec, "Please show _Ms. Cullen_ and her _brother_ out. And when you get down to the reception room, make sure to give him a shirt and a red cloak for each of them so they won't stick out like sore thumbs."

"Yes, Master," Jane and Alec said in unison.

"And, Jane?" Aro touched her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "If _Mr. Cullen_ gives you any more trouble, well, you know what to do."

"With pleasure, Master." Jane answered with a wicked smile.

It was then that that the six vampires started out of the room, Edward not fighting anymore knowing it was useless. The last thing Edward and Alice heard from Aro was, "We have so much to talk about, and for you to learn after I change you."

A/N: Thank you all for all the incredible reviews! So, will Edward hold true and kill Bella at some point? How will the wolves and especially Jacob feel, when they find out that Bella is never coming back, and chose the Volturi instead of Edward? Will there be a funeral for Bella, or will Charlie file her as a missing person? Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! :D

.


	3. Chapter 3: Making Phone Calls

Life after the Betrayal

Summary: After learning the hard way, that Edward should have never trusted Isabella Swan, Alice has a vision on the plane ride back to Forks, Washington about a boy living in Scotland who just happens to be Edward's true mate.

POST WAR STORY! SLASH STORY. Don't like, don't read! Story is mostly AU.

SETTINGS: Takes place as the next chapter of my story The Betrayal. PLEASE READ THAT STORY FIRST!

A/N: This chapter will be in Edward's POV. As always enjoy and please review!

Chapter 1: Making Phone Calls

I was blinded by hatred and filled with some emotion that I couldn't even describe by the time we got down to the reception area. Although I don't get cold anymore, I could feel my whole body beginning to go numb. Even my hatred was fading into numbness. I didn't even notice that Alice had helped dress me and we were now heading towards a bright yellow Porsche.

Since I was in no condition to drive, I got into the passenger seat while Alice got into the driver's side. As soon as we were on the road I started thinking about Bella and how I had been so wrong about her.

"Don't even start blaming yourself, Edward. We were all wrong about _Isabella_." Alice said quietly, growling out Bella's name.

"I'm not." I answered as I turned to look at my sister. "I was just thinking about how wrong I had been about her."

The rest of the ride to the airport was a silent one. Once there, we made arrangements to fly back to Forks, Washington. We had thirty minutes to make the phone call that needed to be made before the plane started to load passengers.

The first one I dialed was Billy Black, his son Jacob Black, was in love with Bella too and he needed to hear the truth from me.

_Ring….ring….ring…._

"Hello?"

"Hello sir, is this Billy Black?"

"Yes, may I ask who I am speaking with?"

"This is Edward Cullen; I'm calling to talk to Jacob Black."

"What's this about?" Billy grunted.

"I am calling in regards to Bella Swan. Please, let me speak to your son."

"Okay, let me holler at him….JACOB!"

"What?"

"THE PHONE IS FOR YOU!"

"Give me the phone! Hello?"

"Jacob it's me Edward, we have a problem."

"What happened to Bella?"

I sighed, "It's not what happened, it's what she chose to let happen."

Jacob growled. "Get to the point Edward, just tell me what happened!"

"She chose neither of us Jacob. When Aro asked if she would like to join their guard," I paused with a heavy sigh then continued in a whisper, "Jacob she has been lying to us the entire time. She never loved me or you for that matter. Isabella Swan joined the Volturi Gaurd about three hours ago. All she wanted to be was a vampire. I am so sorry Jacob." If I had the ability to cry, I would be sobbing at this moment.

Besides Jacob's almost silent crying the line was silent for a few seconds before Jacob managed to get out, "You're lying!" He said in a harsh whisper.

"I wish I was Jacob, and no this isn't some sick joke."

"Will they kill her?"

"No, Aro and his brothers are quite curious of what_ talents_ Isabellamay have once she is a vampire. She is most likely in the stage of turning as we speak."

"Edward, where are you?" Jacob asked as if he just thought of something.

"I'm about to board a plane back to Forks...why?" I asked puzzled.

"What I need you to do is, when you land in Port Angeles; take a taxi to your house. Everyone still thinks the Cullen's are gone and it needs to stay that way."

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Since it hasn't been that long since Alice and Bella left, I will call Charlie and tell him that it's likely that Bella committed suicide. He will most likely scan the area and have divers and all that so he will either think she is dead or missing." Jacob heaved a sigh and then continued, "Look Edward I don't blame you for this happening, but please be careful to not get caught when you get here or when you leave. I have to call Charlie." Jacob said, his tone final.

"Okay, take care Jacob. Good-bye."

Just as I snapped my phone shut I noticed that I was in the plane; sitting in first class seats; sitting next to my sister Alice. She had that look in her eyes that told me that she was hiding something. What it was, I didn't know but we have a few thousand miles to go and I was positive that at some point she would tell me.


	4. Chapter 4: Jacob Gives Charlie the News

Chapter 2: Jacob Gives Charlie the News

A/N: This is just a filler chapter. Sorry guys. Again I do NOT own anything you recognize in this story. Anything you do recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling.

A/N2: This chapter will be in Jacob's POV.

After I got off the phone with Edward I told Billy the short version of what happened to _Isabella _and then told him what I was going to tell Charlie. Billy agreed that telling him that his daughter committed suicide was better than saying that she was changed into a vampire.

On my way to Charlie's house all I could think about was how wrong we all were about innocent Bella Swan. At least I wasn't totally involved with her like Edward was.

As I pulled up to the driveway Charlie was immediately out his front door and down the driveway before I could park my bike.

"Where is Bella?" he asked frantically.

"Charlie you need to calm down."

"Damnit Jacob! Just tell me where she is!"

"I am so sorry Charlie, I couldn't stop her. I told her about cliff diving and she was really excited to go, but I told her I couldn't today. She went anyway! I'm so sorry to tell you this Charlie, but she didn't make it."

"What?" Charlie asked, silent tears running down his face. "She can't be...she wrote me a letter telling me she was leaving and would be back!" he said still in denial.

I wrapped my arms around Charlie holding him, but not too tight, as silent tears started to run down my face as well. "She's gone Charlie. She's gone."

"NO!" He growled and roughly pushed me aside. "Bella isn't DEAD! DO NOT TELL ME THAT MY ONLY DAUGHTER IS DEAD!"

"Charlie, listen to what I'm trying to tell you! Everyone down at La Push combed the waters and shores for hours! She committed suicide Charlie! She is gone and there is nothing you can do."

Charlie finally understood what I was saying and fell to his knees and cried. I held him for a while and then convinced him that he needed to go inside.

Once inside, I called the police station and told them what they needed to know. I also told them that they needed to keep a close eye on Charlie in case he decided to join his daughter.

Then I made the phone call to Bella's mom. Although she wasn't hard to convince it was still hard to deliver that kind of news.

After making several more calls, and Charlie's partner got to the house, I made my excuses to leave. I had my own grief to deal with.

Even though our friendship was only one-sided, as was my love for Bella, I was still grieving for her.

Angry with myself and the whole situation I shifted into my wolf form and ran until I couldn't run anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: Alice's Vision

Chapter 3: Alice's Vision

A/N: Omg I couldn't believe how many of you reviewed my story! Thank you so much for reviewing and giving me your thoughts on what you guys would like to see. Another thank you to all who added me and or the story to their favorites and or is following me and or the story! Always remember that if you guys tell me what you would like to see in the story I will always take it into consideration and see if I could add it to the story. Plus these types of reviews make me post faster.

A/N2: This chapter will be in Edward's POV and in the vision it will be in third person.

A/N3: Big thanks to DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan who encouraged me to get my act together lol I told her that I will be using one of her ideas for Harry, which I will not tell you here you will just have to read and find out! But know this; I did put my own twist to her idea. Anyways, as always, enjoy and please review!

DISCLAIMER: Again I don't own anything you recognize, it belongs to either Stephenie Meyer or J.K. Rowling. Also I do not make any money off of this story, it's for entertainment only.

After a couple hundred miles I was beginning to get quite irritated with Alice since that she was hiding both her thoughts and what she had seen from me, with her all-knowing smirk while singing the German national anthem. I mean come on! Seriously! She was getting on my last nerve!

Growling a low warning growl, I whispered angrily to my sister, "Please quit avoiding me Alice and just tell me what you saw!?"

Besides answering the question Alice asked one of her own. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were gay, Edward?"

"Well considering no one has asked what my sexual orientation was, I never gave it much thought. I never dated when I was alive because back then being gay…it was just never done. It was a big no-no. When I became a _vampire_ I was never really interested in someone enough to date. Why Alice? Why are you asking now? _What did you __**see**__, Alice_?"

Alice heaved a sigh then turned towards him in her chair. "I saw you with a boy that is around your age. Edward you were so happy and content! I have never seen you that way before."

A small smile tugged at my lips before I frowned again. Could I really be happy in the future? Could I be happy and not think of myself as a monster, I wondered. "What's his name?"

"His name is Harry James Potter, Edward, he's your mate."

"Harry," I murmured. I liked the sound of that as did the vampire side of me. "Can you please show me what you saw Alice?" I pleaded once more, wanting to know what my mate looked like.

Alice sighed and slowly nodded but, before I could push through her mind barriers, she quickly held up her hand in front of my face to stop me. "Wait Edward, I would like to warn you that his life wasn't easy…"

"What do you mean? Was he…abused?" I asked getting worried.

"No, his family loved him. It was what he was that made it hard for him."

"Dammit Alice, just show me and stop being so evasive!" I growled out, giving her one last dirty look before she pushed her vision to the forefront of her mind.

Immediately I was assaulted with images of Harry's life, from birth until now. Then suddenly, like I was reading a text book on Harry's life, there was commentary.

'_Lily and James Potter had three boys and one girl that were born into the Potter line. Their first born Harry, was born on July 31__st__ 1980, and is the only known Squib to be born since 1917 when his grandmother's older brother was born; Marius Black; his great uncle. His twin brothers Harold and Jameson were born with magic. They are a year and a half younger than Harry. Elena, the only girl born to the Potter line is four years younger than Harry._

_Since Harry was the only one in the family to be born without magic, Lily stayed at home teaching her oldest son any and all subjects that he would need later in life. That was until Voldemort became more and more powerful during the second war. After Lily and Harry were attacked in their home everyone went to live at Hogwarts at the Headmaster's request. That is where Harry made his first friends, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom._

_Lily Potter talked Headmaster Dumbledore into letting Harry become a student at Hogwarts. They agreed that Harry should be able to learn but only in certain classes that didn't involve magic. Harry started his schooling during fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry immediately took to potions and ancient runes, which quickly became his favorite subjects._

_By the time everyone was in their seventh and final year, Voldemort had gained control over the Ministry of Magic, and once again Harry was left out when his group of friends went out to destroy Voldemort. But during the final battle Harry was needed for once in his life. Even though he couldn't fight because he was a Squib, he became the best combat healer there ever was._

_Once again, Neville Longbottom was named hero of the wizarding world, as were all of his friends including Harry. Harry was deemed a hero, considering the dangerous roll he played as a combat healer, along with the spy for the Order of the Phoenix, Severus Snape. Unfortunately for the Potter family, there were major loses, including Lily, James and Jameson; who all died during the Final Battle at Hogwarts. Harold died a week later due to his loss of his twin and major internal injuries. Harry blames the healers at St. Mungo's for not doing their jobs properly and giving his brother Harold the proper care he needed._

_On the Anniversary of the Final Battle, while working with the newest Headmistress and the teachers that were still living; Harry was helping rebuild Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so school could continue to be taught there. They were ambushed by starving vampires. Without magic to defend himself, Harry was bitten and turned into a vampire.' _

Finally, after what felt like hours, but was only thirty seconds; the images and commentary stopped. I could finally understand what my sister meant by my mate having a tough life. I growled softly, my vampire hating the fact that it was not only another vampire that turned _His _mate but that he was turned unwillingly.

Continuing the conversation like it never stopped, Alice said quietly, "Edward, either Harry will be turned against his will, or you will turn him when he is willing to in his own time, you have to make the choice. Because either way Edward, Harry will be one of us."

I looked back at my sister sharply and growled deep within my chest. "But look at what happened to Bella, when given the choice!" Alice flinched at his tone of voice and tried to answer but I continued. "She chose to be a vampire but instead of choosing me, she chose the god damn VOLTURI!" I nearly screeched at her and ended with my arms crossed with a huff.

"Edward!" Alice scolded me, "She was your singer and was obsessed with vampires and becoming one. Harry is your mate! He _will_ become a vampire and be with you always, and you want to know _why_?"

"Why?" I asked in a sarcastic voice but inside I was immensely curious.

"Did you learn nothing about what you just saw? Harry lives in the wizarding world! He already knows about vampires _and __**he**_ isn't afraid to die, Edward. Which I believe is _Isabella's _worst fear! That's why she was obsessed with becoming a vampire."

"Oh, and Edward, I also saw something else." Alice confessed with a frown.

Looking at her worriedly wondering if what she also saw was about Harry, I asked, "What else did you see?"

"Jacob Black will be coming with us, along with his pack mates Seth and Leah."

"Why?" I was suddenly very confused, and then it dawned on me. "Their mates are there too aren't they?"

"Yes, but both of them will need a little convincing."

Well that's chapter 3! Did you like my little twist on the Harry Potter side of the story? I sure do and I definitely had a lot of fun writing this.

SO! Now you know a little about Harry's life and what is to come, I also gave you a little sneak peak of what is going to happen next. Who is going to be Jacob's and Seth's mates? Please review and tell me who you want with whom! It's gonna be a vote for both, boy or girl it doesn't matter to me! Just let me know! I am giving you guys two days to vote! Have fun!


	6. Chapter 6: Talking to Carlisle

Chapter 6: Talking to Carlisle

After getting off the plane and I called a taxi cab and then proceeded to call Jacob Black to inform him and his new pack mates to meet us at our old house and that Alice had some exciting news for them. Once the taxi got to the front of the airport we got into the taxi and headed off towards our old home. Once Alice and I were settled in I decided to call my father and sire, Carlisle.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Edward is that you?" Carlisle asked while unintentionally taking a deep unneeded breath.

"Yes, dad, it's me." I said in a whisper.

Immediately Carlisle knew that something was off with his son. Never in all his years had Edward called him dad, except when something was really wrong. Sighing in relief he asked the first question that came to his mind. "How are you feeling son?"

"I'm perfectly fine dad." I sighed

"Then why is it that I don't believe you, Edward. What happened? Are Alice and Bella alright?"

I hunched even furthering my seat as Carlisle off handedly mentioned Bella. Even though I knew that she wasn't my mate, her betrayal still hurt. "_Isabella _isn't with us anymore, although Alice is sitting next to me in the taxi. Before you ask, she is okay as well."

"What happened? Why are you calling Bella by her full first name?" Carlisle gasped in surprise.

"Because that's all she is going to get from me." I growled a feral inhuman growl. The driver turned his head to look at me but didn't comment and for that I was grateful. I shot our driver a death glare and then turned my head to look out my window as I carefully choose what words I spoke next. "She didn't ever love me Carlisle. She was in love with the idea that she would one day become one of us. When Aro gave her an offer she couldn't refuse, she jumped at it. She is probably already one of his guards as we speak."

Carlisle gasped. He was shocked to say the least; he was horrified that she could do that to his son. Then he thought about Charlie Swan and how losing Bella would break his heart. "What did you decide to tell Charlie?"

"Jacob and I decided to tell him that she committed suicide and her body lost at sea. But the good news is that on the way home on the plane Alice had a vision of my mate." I added changing the subject.

"Who is your mate son and where is your mate."

"Hisname is Harry Potter and hehappens to live somewhere in Scotland."

"That's great news son, what else did Alice see?"

"I'll have to tell you once we get back to the house, Alice and I are meeting with Jacob, Seth and Leah to tell them about their significant others."

"Just don't let Charlie see you because since he just lost Isabella then he might cause a scene and blame you for her death."

"I know dad, we'll be careful."

"Okay, just let me know about your mate soon."

"I will, bye dad."

"Bye son."

Hanging up the phone I noticed that we were in the drive way and they were waiting on me to get out of the taxi. Once I got out, the driver took off without another word to either of us. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know but let's get inside shall we, the pack is already waited long enough."

Walking into the house I could immediately smell wet dog coming from inside the living room, luckily it didn't bother me as much as it has in the past. Going into the living room I sat down next to Jacob who gave me a somewhat of a comforting pat on my left shoulder and offered his condolences through his thoughts.

'_Edward I know how much you loved __**Isabella **__and how hurt, and betrayed you must feel but know that I will be here for you if you need to talk.'_

Turning towards him I grinned at him and whispered quietly, "Thank you Jacob that means a lot to me."

Alice clapped her hands in joy that we were finally getting along. She smiled at the three of the shape-shifters and grinned. "Well the reason I had you guys come over here is because I had several visions on the way back here to Forks, and it has to do with each of your imprints."

"You have seen our imprints?" They asked in unison.

She nodded and turned to each shifter and told them the names of their imprints, "Jacob your imprint is a man that is quite older than you his names is Severus Snape. Leah your imprints name is Charlie Weasley, and Seth your imprint is Luna Lovegood."


End file.
